13 Years Later
by GlitterHottie12
Summary: Set 13 years after Hannah Montana took place.Lilly is a world-wide designer,Miley is a mother and still Hannah Montana,Jake is still an actor and Oliver is the president of a magazine. But they are not the same kids they were 13 years ago Jiley & Loliver
1. Produloge

This is my first fic so please be nice and add a review if you read.

Disclaimer, I don't own any Hannah Montana character. I just own, Gwen, Vanessa, Alexis, Dustin, Juliet and Brooke.

13 years later

Lilly, now 28 years old. She currently lives in Paris,Texas. She has been married 3 times with a 9 years old son from her 1st marriage named Dustin and 2 5 daughters from her second marriage named Brooke and Juliet. She is a famous clothing designer and is very rich. But she is currently single. She owns and runs the entire company. She has kept in touch with Miley over all these years. She tried to keep talking to Oliver but they were too busy to keep in touch. She is Gwen's godmother.

Dustin, 11 years old. Lilly's son. He has never seen or met his dad but he is told he is a spitting image of him. He has hazel brown hair and deep dark blue eyes. He is pretty well behaved. He loves cars, trucks, basketball and football. He has a big crush on his god-sister Gwen.

Brooke, 5 in a half. Lilly's daughter. She doesn't remember her daddy, but looks just like Lilly. She has very long blonde hair and sea green eyes. She loves to shop and love to be her mothers fashion model for the little kid line of clothes. She idolizes Gwen.

Juliet, 5 in a half. Lilly's daughter. She has no memory of her daddy entire, but too looks like Lilly. Except her hair is shorter than Brooke's and she is so very shy. She loves to spend money though. She loves to dance hip-hop. She is very mature.

Miley, now 28. She lives in New York City. She has kept talking to Lilly and Oliver. Hannah Montana has dropped majorly. She still has a bunch of fans but now Mikayla is much more popular. She has an 8-year-old daughter named Gwen. She is Dustin, Brooke and Juliet's godmother.

Oliver, now 28. He has not changed a bit. He misses Lilly a lot though. He now has a new girlfriend Alexis. She is beautiful but could never measure up to Lilly through Oliver's eyes. He is Gwen's godfather.

Jake, now 28. He is pretty much the same too. But he is more humble. He is Dustin, Brooke and Juliet's godfather. He has a new girlfriend all the time. His newest one is Vanessa. Miley can't stand her but that just kind of makes Jake happy. He picks Gwen up from school everyday when Miley's at work.

Gwen, 12 years old, she has wavy brown hair, gray eyes and porcelain skin. She skipped a grade. She travels a lot since Miley has to move all over the place for the Hannah Montana publicity. She has a great voice and wants to sing someday with her mom on stage. She stays with her daddy every Saturday but Jake is more of a daddy to her than her actual father. She think Brooke is adorable and loves her as the little sister she never had. She is weirded out by Dustin.


	2. Midnight Crusise

Lilly stumbled out of bed to a loud scream. "Mommy, mommy, mommy, please help me help me!" screamed her son Dustin.

"Shhh, listen hun, don't wake your sisters, okay, now tell me what's wrong?" Lilly calmed her son.

"I had the dream again!" Dustin said shaking

"Sweetie he's locked up for good, he's not getting out ever" She reassured him.

"How do you know that, he could brake out can't he I mean-

"No he can't, NOT ever Dustin now get your butt to before you wake your sisters."

Dustin walked slowly back to his room and shut the door tight. As soon as he was in his room Lily slumped against the wall. "uhhhh, not this again" She cried out.

_Flashback to 5 year ago: _Lilly was sitting at home at midnight waiting for Chad her husband to get back. All of the sudden the door swung open with a very drunk Chad. He was mumbling something and walking crocked.

"hey bitch! Get me a damn coke!" Screamed Chad at Lilly after he sat down on a torn up old couch.

"daddy?" Asked Dustin

"What kid!"

"Why are you back so late?"

"Because!"

"Because why!" Dustin was staring to get frustrated with his dad.

"One more question and I will hurt you, you spoiled rotten no good stupid little brat!" Chad reached forward to smack Dustin when Lilly caught his hand.

"If you lay a finger on MY son I swear I will kill you!" Lilly screamed. She didn't know what had gotten into her.

"Oh yeah we'll see about that." He twisted her arm.

"Ouch" Lilly fell to the floor crying out in pain. Just the Chad reached down and took his huge hands and wrapped them around Lilly's neck. Lilly screamed louder as Chad tightened his hands.

"No no no NO!" Dustin screamed louder than ever. He walked over and hopped on top of his dad. "Stop it daddy, just stop." Chad got up and let go of Lilly's neck. He picked Dustin up and tossed him over his shoulder and carried him back to his room.

"Just sit here bud, ok you are only dreaming. None of this is real." And with that Chad stood up and walked out of the room.

Dustin didn't know what to do. He looked around. Then he saw it, the window. He walked over to it and hit it. It didn't budge. "oh god please have some of my dads strength of been passed down to me." He thought. Then he hit it again. Harder. So hard it cracked. Then he pushed it more so it broke. "SOMEONE PLEASE COME HELP MY MOM!" screamed Dustin.

_End of Flashback._

All Lilly could think of was how it might have affected Dustin. He was only 4 years old when it happened. He was very sensitive too.


	3. Author's Note sorry

**I'm sorry I know it's been almost a year since I updated. I'm going to change Dustin's age to 9 and Brooke & Juliet's ages to 5 and Gwen's to 12. I promise to update later today/tomarrow and maybe later this week. Happy Holidays everyone. XOXO!**


	4. Lilly's Story

**AN: I am so sorry for not updating sooner. Try to keep up; this is Lilly's back-story for the past 13 years. I am not always going to be just doing Lilly's point of view. I am doing Miley's next. Sorry if I made you think I died lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any Hannah Montana characters except Brooke, Juliet, Dustin, Jessi, Gwen, Moe, Claire, and Chloe but they're not even in Hannah Montana. I also don't own Dora the Explorer.**

Lilly's POV:

"Get the hell up Lilly!" screamed Jessi right in my ear. You see. Jessi was my stepmother when I was 17.

You see, here's what happened. Its kind of long and complicated so try to keep up. I was living a pretty normal life. Okay as normal as it can be when your best friend's Hannah Montana. Until I was 17 that is. That's when my father had an affair. He refused to leave the house and so did my mother. They fought for 2 months straight. At the time I had no idea what was happening. All I knew was they were fighting when they thought I wasn't around, but they were so loud I thought that they were going to wake up the whole neighborhood. 2 months after I _thought_ the whole fight had started, there was yelling one night and then everything was quiet. I thought that they had worked it out finally.

But OH, was I ever wrong. I am not as naïve or ditsy as before. I am actually pretty down to earth and logical. Yeah I know I sound so boring right?

Anyway, the next morning I got up and my mom's car was gone, so I asked my dad where she was. His only response was a grunt and to quote him exactly, his one word was "out". So I went to school that day still not knowing where my mother was. I called her cell phone every passing time between classes and lunch and the way home from school. Still with no reply, as I walked in my house and there was a woman about in her early twenties. She was very pretty. Nice figure and had a very tight denim skirt on that showed off her long legs. I asked her what she was doing here but she never gave me an answer. She ignored me completely until my dad walked in the door 20 minutes later.

"Hi, princess" he said as he kissed my forehead.

"Oh, Ricky, baby, she's so precious!" She jumped around and kissed my head like I was her favorite puppy. I noticed she called my father "Ricky, baby". I didn't like it.

That was first impression of Jessi. It took me a week to finally get a hold of my mom on her cell phone. She explained to me that she was no longer interested in my father. I found out a month later that my dad had been having an affair with Jessi for a year without me knowing. Ever since then I paid closer attention to my surroundings. I noticed everything with everybody. I kept a distance between my dad and me though. I wanted nothing to do with him and the skank that could be his daughter. Seriously she was like closer to my age than his. I guess that's why I call them mother and father when I talk about them. Them being my mom and dad felt so long ago, it doesn't even feel like it was ever real.

So anyway I started to rebel against my father's wishes. I snuck out at night and was never around in the day. I didn't attend my father and Jessi's wedding. Then I had a one-night stand, with a certain guy, I am not about to mention his name, when I was 18.

When I found out I was pregnant I told my dad immediately hoping that he would still see me as his little girl and help me. No such luck. He gave me the "I didn't raise you this way Lilith!" He even called me by my full name ,Lilith, which nobody has called me since was 4 years old. He told me to pack my bags and get out. I still think now that a pretty harsh for a father to say to his child. But that's what I did. Oliver's parents wouldn't take me in. Jake's mom never liked me so she didn't want a slut living in her house in fear that I would corrupt Jake. Oh yeah_, I_ would be a bad influence on _Jake_. And I knew Miley would, but I felt to bad to ask her, when she had Gwen, who's 12 now, but was only 2 back then. How could I ask her to take me in when I should have seen what it was like for her to have to deal with being pregnant at 15? I felt way too guilty to even ask.

I was alone, so I took the little money I had saved up since Jessi moved in and rented a hotel to stay in for a while. I never bothered calling my mom. Even if she did pick up I wouldn't want to live with the woman who abounded me when I needed her the most. I had a job working a fast food joint when I got called exactly 3 months later. It was from a police officer. He said that there was an accident in my house. A gun went off to be specific. Bottom line, Jessi killed my father_. I_ believed that but I couldn't mange to convince the police. I couldn't prove anything and that made it her word against mine. I went to my father's funeral and so did my mother. I spoke little to her and barley had any emotion on my face in the beginning, but when the pastor started talking about everything my father did in his life that's when I cracked. He was a surgeon, he was a part time pastor and he donated to the homeless and less fortunate. And most of all because no matter if he kicked me out or married a whore or cheated on my mother he was still my daddy and nothing could change that.

So I was bawling. I walked out halfway through the service. There was no way any of my friends could see me like that. They would see that I was 3 months along and had no maternity clothes, so I was wearing my beat up, ragged old yellow sweat pants and at one point to big for me black t-shirt. My friends would see me alone. And most of all they would see me at my most vulnerable. I couldn't take that. I hated it when people pitied me.

So at that point I had a fall out with all of my friends. We didn't fight or anything but we just didn't talk anymore. I moved to Paris, Texas. After I had my first baby, a beautiful boy named Dustin, I thought about what really made me happy except my baby of course. Hannah Montana's fashion line. I really loved going with Miley to try on dresses for her concerts and shop for Hannah clothes. But I always thought they could be improved by a little. For example, there could be a red sleeveless shirt and black skinny jeans that were really tight in the butt, well that sounds cute but if I made the shirt a little shorter, not a belly shirt or anything but just a tad shorter, I could add a black long sleeved shirt under it and a red head band and red heels. Sorry I'm getting carried away.

So I went to school to be a fashion designer for 3 years and then I met this guy named Ollie. He really reminded me of Oliver with his brown hair and gorgeous eyes only they were sea green not deep, deep, deep hazel brown and even his name sounded the same. Well I dated him for a few months and married him. I think back on it now, how stupid I was to marry a man I barley knew. But let's just face it, I really miss my best friend, not Miley even though I love her too, but the one who I have known since practically forever.

Even though I may look back on that year when I was 18 as the hardest year of my life I wouldn't trade it for anything for 2 reasons. One it's what made the person I am today and two, I got one of the best things life has ever given me. My son. Then after marrying Ollie I had twins. Juliet and Brooke. The other 2 things god blessed me with. I love my children more than anything in the world. But I didn't really love Ollie. So that's what made me feel so bad about being with him. He absolutely adored me and Dustin and the twins but I didn't really love him the right way. I loved him more as a brother.

When Brooke and Juliet were 6 months old, Ollie was hit by a drunk driver. He was killed right away. Right after that, I was struggling to pay for my kids and me. So I did what I never wanted to do. I married a guy for his money. His name was Chad and he had curly back hair was very strong. That marriage became a disaster because he attacked me on night while being drunk and it freaked the hell out of Dustin. He was only 4 when it happened. Well thanks to Dustin, Chad is now in prison for life.

Dustin has always called his step-dads daddy because he misses out on a lot of father-son things that I cannot provide for him. And all his stepfathers love him, because let's just face it; he is a hard kid not to love. Dustin saved my life and possibly his and his sisters. That was 5 years ago now. Dustin is now 11 and Brooke and Juliet are 6. In the last 5 years I have become one of the top 10 worldwide designers. But before that I needed a place to go to make sure that my children were safe from Chad. That's where Jessi came in.

I was too ashamed of myself to go back to my friends after all I had been through, so I asked Jessi if I could move back in. Well actually 'asked' isn't the right word. Blackmail is better. You see, I kept the key my father gave me when I was 12 and my parents worked everyday and I had no way of getting inside my home.

Aw, those were the days. When my biggest problem was being late for school or Amber and Ashley taking the cutest guy in school. But everything is different now. I am responsible for 3 other lifes. Now I have a nanny to take care of my kids when I am busy. I still don't trust Jessi worth a crap but I still feel like I owe her something. I mean after all, she took me in when I had nobody and nowhere to go and 3 kids to care for.

After I became more famous I became richer. So now Jessi lives with _me_ in _my _big mansion. I know, why in the world would I have the woman I blamed for my father's death live with me?

Well after all those years I realized I couldn't prove that she killed my father so I finally let it go. For now. She's a little better now. She has a job to pay her share of the rent and she's pretty nice to my kids. I know that because I watch her with them, when she doesn't know I'm there and she's nice and not that fake sugary crappy way she was with me. She is genuinely nice to my kids and she's warmed up to me a little over the years. We have a very teasing relationship, which is fine by me. But I am still not convinced that she has changed so much so I had cameras installed in every room in the house. Even the bathroom. I know that sounds perverted but you can never trust anyone. I had to learn that the hard way.

When Juliet and Brooke where born, Miley came back in my life. She was on tour as Hannah Montana in Paris, Texas with her daughter Gwen. Well Gwen needed a check up the day I went into labor. So Miley found out about the twins and Dustin.

Me and her had a heart to heart and she apologized for not being there for me years ago and I apologized for walking away without telling her goodbye. Me and her have kept in touch ever since. But we still weren't like sisters anymore but more like stepsisters. With that said, she is the godmother of my 3 little angels and I am the godmother of her beautiful spunky daughter Gwen.

Dustin has a huge crush on Gwen. It's so Cute! But who could blame him. Gwen has long chestnut brown hair, smoky gray eyes and the most impeccable creamy tan skin in the world.

Now back to the present now that you know the story that has brought me to where I am today. Sorry, did I bore you too much?

"Lilly get up." Jessi said more gently but still firm this time.

"Shut up Jessi, I'm getting up!" I snapped.

"So why are you in the hallway on the floor?" Jessi sounded genuinely curious.

"Huh… oh…Dustin woke me up with another nightmare." I shrugged. It wasn't uncommon for Dustin to have nightmares. After all, he's very sensitive even though he pretends to be all tough and manly, which is pretty funny actually. I decided to change the subject. "So why aren't you at work?" I asked

"I was just heading out when I saw you lying like a messed up ragged doll on the floor." Jessi said rudely but she offered her hand to help me up. I took it happily. We could be civil to each other when we wanted to be and we could give backhanded compliments and insults when we wanted too.

"What time is it?" I asked

"A little past 9:00, Claire is in the kitchen making breakfast and I have to go now if I don't want to be late for work." Jessi turned around and left abruptly.

I walked to the kitchen. The kitchen and every other part of the house for that matter had been remodeled every few months just to make sure it's up to date. Claire was at the counter feeding Juliet some applesauce.

Claire was a 17-year-old girl whose parent's died in a boat accident when she was 15. She was in the foster care system for a while until she cut all ties to her parent and became her own legal guardian (**AN:I don't actually know if you can do that.)** Claire dropped out of high school when she became her own legal guardian. She started looking for work at the same time as I was looking for a nanny. At first I didn't approve of her dropping out of high school at 16 but she was such a sweet girl and someone nice to talk to and she is so good to my children. And let's just face it, who else would hire a 17-year-old girl who has no past job experience and no high school diploma. Except me, that is.

Ever since Claire became my full time nanny she's lived in my mansion with me, Jessi and Chloe. It can get pretty lonely living with 3 kids and yourself in a huge house, so that's why all most of my workers live with me. Chloe was the housekeeper and in her early forties/late thirties. And my cook is a man named Moe that has lived in Texas his whole life. But he doesn't live in the mansion with the rest of us. He's just there from 10:00 in the morning to 9:00 at night. He lives 2 blocks down with his wife and son.

"Hello Claire" I greeted as I walked in the kitchen.

"Hi, Lilly. Dustin is still sleeping and Brooke is in the living room watching _Dora the Explorer. _I already fed Brooke. I was just feeding Juliet." Claire gave me the report about my kids.

"Okay, by the way, Jessi left for work about 2 minutes ago." Claire and I exchanged a smile. None of us like Jessi very much.

"Cool the Bitch is gone." Said Chloe as she entered. Chloe is older than she acts. She is around 39 but she acts about 15. Sometimes that can be really annoy and sometimes that can be really cool. Claire on the other hand is 17 but acts 23. That's not very bad. She's very professional about what she does but she is a lot of fun at the same time. They have been the closest things to best friends since Miley and Oliver.

Claire laughed at Chloe's comment. "Isn't she more of a slut than a bitch?" Claire teased playfully.

Chloe smiled. "She should get tested for HIV or Herpes or some other sexually transmitted disease."

"Now, now you guys," I said half serious "not in front of Juliet." I leaned over and patted Juliet's head. "How are you this morning honey?"

"Good" she answered in a small voice. Juliet was always quieter and kept to herself. She was always very easy to take care of and behaved better. Brooke on the other hand was wild and bubbly and loud. She tended to be more anxious and needed more attention.

"Why don't you go play with Brooke in the living room?" Chloe asked her. "You know how she hates being alone." It was true. Brooke hated being alone but nobody, not even Claire or me, knew why.

"Sure" Juliet said as Claire helped her down from the counter.

"So do you want me to call the limo to take you to work or go get coffee with me first?" Chloe said as soon as Claire left with Juliet.

"Get coffee. Anything to delay work more."

"It's not as you need to, you're the boss at work and at home." Chloe reminded me. Then my iPhone buzzed. Chloe picked it up. "You just got texted from Milly or smiley or whatever the hell her name is." I rolled my eyes. Chloe never liked Miley because she was my best friend at one point. She still was. When she was in town at least. That was normally once a week. And Gwen loved to hang out with Brooke. They were both bubbly and Brooke looked up to Gwen.

I reached over and grabbed the phone from Chloe's hands. The text read:

"_Do u want 2 go 2 da mall later? I'm bored so I wondered if you wanted to do somthin? Txt me back! Luv ya'll always Miley!_"

I replied:

"_Sure I wood luv 2! Luv u 4eva, Lilly_"

This is my life now, but there is something missing from it, I just don't know what.

**AN: again I am so so so sorry for not updating for so long. I have had a lot going on and writer's block and just plain forgetting. But if I get a lot of reviews I will probably update sometime this week. I swear. Xoxo!**


	5. Author's Note Again, Sorry!

Sorry, it's just an author's note, I just wanted to let you know I am now allowing anonymous reviews, so just incase you don't have an account and couldn't review before, now you can. I promise a new chapter soon. Xoxo


	6. My Miracle Child

**Okay sorry, it's kind of later in the week than I intended but still the same week right? Lol. XOXO**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Hannah Montana characters or Twilight or any of the clothes I mention or the cars I mention or heroes or the voyage phone or anything except the following characters: Gwen, Juliet, Dustin, Vanessa, Alexis and I own the spotlight magazine. Unless there's a magazine out there I don't know about named Spotlight. Then I intend no reference to that magazine.

Miley's Point of View

A loud buzzing sound went off. I rolled over into something small lying next to me. I opened my eyes very slowly. My daughter was lying next to me.

"Baby, what time is it?" I asked Gwen.

"I think 7:06" Gwen's bell like ringing voice said.

Seriously, her voice was perfect just like her perfectly straight white teeth, perfect light brown hair that was wavy at points, perfect completion, perfect tan body and all of her body parts were curvy and busty and slender and small in all the right places. But her skin was the most amazing thing about her. It was tan but she had no blemishes on her skin. Never had sunburn, not a zit or any acne and Gwen's skin was soft as silk. She was every mothers dream to brag about. Here's how she came into my life.

I was 15 when it happened. My life was perfect or at least as perfect as it could have been without Gwen. Jake had just came back from shooting his movie in Antarctica. Him and me were friends; Lilly and Oliver had been as great friends as ever- even when I didn't deserve it.

And then after one of my Hannah Montana concerts, I went to an after party at Tracy's place. Well I went over to the punch bowl and this guy followed me. He introduced himself as Ricky. He complemented me on my performance.

Even though I was still a little raw about what happened with Jake, Ricky was pretty cute; he had dark brown hair and tan skin. He was tall and lean too. I talked to him for a while. He was nice; he wanted to become a doctor and was going to a private school near by. He was a senior in high school. Ricky had been accepted into the 3 top Ivy League schools in the country. He had a bright future ahead of him. Ricky, on top of that, was a male model in some commercials on TV. It was over the top. I didn't think this guy could be true. But he was and he wasn't even lying.

Well, him and me spent the rest of the party talking. We talked like we had known each other forever, but like friends, not dating each other. It was like there was no chemistry, like talking to Oliver. I still thought he'd make a really nice boyfriend later in my life anyway.

Well later came sooner than I thought. I remember waking up the next morning with a hang over in bed with Ricky. I had no clue how I got there though. I found out that Tracy thought it would make her party better if she put alcohol in the punch. Well Ricky and I had tons to drink without knowing it was spiked. So that's how we got there. Ricky drove me home, after buying both of us black coffee, that day. He, too, had no memory of the night before.

Well I walked in the house and Jackson was making a peanut butter and broccoli sandwich with apple juice and goldfish inside the apple juice. I went through the next few weeks pretending everything was normal. I hung out with my friends and Jackson and my dad. Nothing was different.

But about after 3 in a half weeks I was throwing up every morning. My dad said he thought I was sick but I really doubted it was that simple, even though I wished it was. Then when my dad was at work I asked Jackson to take me to the store. When he asked what for I told him just girl things like tampons and pads and stuff. He said no more information necessary. It was always that easy to get him to take me places. All I had to do was say girl things and Jackson would ask no more questions.

So I walked in the store alone because Jackson refuses to go anywhere near the "lady things". For once that was a good thing. I came acrossed the pads and tampons. Then right next to them I found pregnancy tests. I bought one and then hurried into the bathroom. There was no way I was about to take the test at home with the possibility of my dad or brother finding it. So I took it as quick as possible in the bathroom of the store. While I waited for it to process I bought a bunch of peanut butter cups and suckers and starbursts. Then I looked at the test while sucking on a cherry Starburst. It was positive. I could feel the tears in my eyes brim over and start to fall down my cheeks.

At that point I became aware of Jackson's presents. He had caught the whole thing. So that just made me cry harder. At that point the cashier said I could have the things I bought for free. She probably just felt sorry for me. I was a young girl who was pregnant and crying in the middle of the store. Jackson put his arm around me. We drove half way home in silence. Jackson broke it.

'So your pregnant?' He had said awkwardly.

'Yeah, at one of Tracy's parties, I met this really nice guy and well yeah….' I trailed off

'Oh I'm sure he was real nice. I'm so going to kill him.' Jackson yelled the last part.

When I told my dad I was stunned to know he had the same reaction. He completely blamed Ricky not me. At first I kind of liked that, but then I realized that I wanted Ricky to know his child and that couldn't happen if my family hated him. My dad met him when I was in the 2 month of the pregnancy. Ricky still didn't know that I was pregnant.

When he found out he was angry with himself. He shouldn't be. It was just as much my fault as his. Well when I voiced that, everyone in the room shouted no. So I didn't try to voice my options again. As soon as Ricky left, after he promised to help with the baby and pay the money we didn't have. My dad called him a dumb ass pretty boy as soon as he left. Well that was a shock. My daddy never swore. But that's not half as bad as Ricky's parents; they had the opposite reaction my family did. They completely blamed me not Ricky. And they stated that in colorful words too.

But I realized later there was nothing Ricky could have done. My dad would have hated anyone who knocked up his little girl. But he told me he would provide anything I needed for me during the pregnancy, or me and the baby after it was born.

Now I think back on it, I realize my dad would have done anything to keep me his little girl for a little longer. I would do the same for Gwen now. But Gwen is only 12. That's not possible at this point. Well, let's hope so.

I avoided a lot of things after I got pregnant. School was just one. Oliver and Lilly stuck by my side when I told them. Jake surprised me and stuck by me too. But nobody else did. I became the school's latest gossip. But I was not about to let all the mean kids in school run me out. After a while people stopped talking about me as much. They just called me a whore.

But they mainly stopped talking about me when Hannah Montana made an announcement. That was another thing I avoided, my singing career. 6 months into the pregnancy Hannah Montana was in all the magazines. And not in a good way entire. I disappeared as soon as I found out I was pregnant, you see. So all the tabloids had a crazy article about why I disappeared, each a different story too. Like I was a drug addict, or I was dead, or I had a sexually transmitted decease, if I were in a different position I would have laughed at their logic.

After 6 months my dad made me get on stage and make a public announcement that I was pregnant. Some people called me a pregnant whore and others said more power to me. But the majority said I was a dumb slut. And I agreed, even though my daddy and brother and friends would not let me think that.

After 9 months I gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Gwen Noelle Stewart-Miller. As soon as I had her they brought her in to me. I don't know how it's possible to love someone so much that you just met. She was the most beautiful baby in the world. Her first word was mama. She 3 months old when she started talking, she was 10 months old when she started walking and she was 1 in a half when she was potty trained. She was the most brilliant daughter ever.

She lives with her dad on weekends but she lives with me most of the time. I am only friends with Ricky. Jake adores Gwen. Lilly says Jake adores me but I am not convinced. Jake has become one of my best friends over the years. Me and Oliver still talk and me and Jake have become closer.

Lilly and Me had a falling out on the other hand. We stopped talking sometime after she got pregnant. She was 17 when her parents divorced for unknown reasons, and we were all worried about her, especially Oliver. Lilly's dad kicked her out. Jake wasn't aloud to take her in because his parents didn't approve of Lilly. Oliver probably could have but I don't think he even tried. But that's just a hunch. Lilly never even asked me so I never offered. I realize now how much of a stupid move that was. I wasn't there for her like she was for me. I didn't even try to figure out what was happening with her. I was too preoccupied to notice she was showing all signs of being pregnant.

Even though her and me were both pregnant as teenagers, we had polar opposite pregnancies. My brother and father backed me up 100% on what I chose to do. Her mother took off, step-mom was a bitch and father kicked her out.

But nobody knew Lilly was pregnant until her dad's funeral. Lilly's mom showed up and Lilly sat with her. I sat with my father, brother, Jake and Oliver. Oliver had Gwen in his lap. The ceremony reminded me of my mother's funeral. Only something was different. It was like there was more tension in the room.

Her step-mom was dabbing her eyes with a tissue. It was suppose to look like she was crying but it looked like she was making her eyes red by dabbing so hard with the tissue. As the minister spoke Lilly walked out. She was crying so hard that her eyes were red, her clothes were old and torn and squeezing her body and she wasn't making eye contact with anyone. Again I think about how stupid I was for not trying to help her.

It didn't take common sense at that point to figure out she was pregnant and poor. Her mother wasn't helping her obviously and he dad just died. She was pregnant, seventeen, scared and alone! I should have been there for her. But I wasn't and there was nothing I can do now.

So I called her the next day, she never picked up. That went on for about a year. After that I started trying to get Hannah Montana back on the charts. It was hard because I took Gwen everywhere with me and I was not about to make my daughter go through the same stress I do everyday by living a double life. And a lot of people loose respect for you when you are an unmarried teenager who's pregnant. Mikayla took that opportunity to take the spotlight.

But I knew Gwen wasn't a mistake. She was the absolute most wonderful, miraculous, amazing gift the world could have given me. I would take a public bullet a day if it meant she would never be harmed.

Well Gwen goes to a progressive school, which works because she is so smart. She is currently in the 7th grade. She could probably be in the 10th grade but she purposely doesn't want to be. She already feels enough out of place as it is. She has a hard time making new friends and traveling like she does she misses a lot of school. She has one friend named Allie. Allie's cute and blonde and everything but nowhere near Gwen's beauty. Jake is such a great guy to her. He picks her up from school everyday and takes her when I'm busy. Ricky is always busy so he only sees her on Saturdays.

Well I have to thank Gwen for bringing Lilly back into my life. Gwen and me were on tour when she needed a physical. Gwen has a problem with not seeing the doctor once a year in fear she'll die if she doesn't. I would know, I tease her all the time about it. Well while we were there, we heard that someone named Lilly Truscott was in labor. We went to visit and it was her. Her and me talked and worked out all our problems. We are not as close as before but pretty close. We are just so busy with are own lifes.

Gwen took an immediate liking to Lilly and Lilly still thought Gwen was _one_ of the most beautiful girls in the world. One of them because she now had twins that were girls. I really loved all of her kids too, so Lilly made me and Jake the god parents of her 3 kids. Jake fell in love with them too and agreed to take care of them. And I made Lilly and Oliver the god parents of Gwen because Gwen really likes them, they are my 2 best friends and I think the make a cute couple. Even if they deny it. Gwen really likes Brooke, one of Lilly's twin daughters. She never shuts up about how adorable she is. Brooke and Juliet were twins but Brooke's personality was more like Gwen's. Gwen liked Juliet too, but not a big fan of Dustin.

Dustin has a huge crush on Gwen. She is always nice to him but a little more careful. Like she's afraid of getting his hopes up of her liking him too and having him get hurt. Dustin is 11.

I moved out of my dad's place when I was 21 and could support Gwen and me on my own. My dad still makes me visit once a month _and _call almost every day _and_ e-mail. The guy was obsessed with keeping in touch. We now have a penthouse in New York City, but I have to tour a lot for publicity and I am not leaving Gwen alone or with anyone else but me. Her father's always busy and Jake is already doing enough to take care of her and make things as easy for me as possible.

So now back to the present.

Gwen and me share a queen size bed.

"Do you want to turn the alarm off?" I asked her

"No do you?" Gwen asked

"You're closer," I mumbled into my pillow

"You're farther." She teased. There were 3 knocks on the front door.

"WHO IS IT!" we called in a union.

"Jake" Jake called through the door. He was used to us being asleep when he got here. Jake takes Gwen to school everyday. And I don't even have to ask, he volunteers to.

"JAKE!!!" Gwen practically screamed in my ear. She got up and sprinted to the door in her pajamas. She pulled open the door and jumped into Jake's arms. He picked her up a spun her around. Like I said Gwen adores Jake and vise versa. Jake returns to Gwen and my room with Gwen by his side.

"Ruff night, Miles." Jake comments when he sees my hair.

"Shut it Jake" I mumble again in my pillow.

"Gwen why don't you go get dressed." Jake suggested. I knew he was trying to get my out of bed. Gwen and me always pick out our outfits together.

"Yeah, yeah I'm getting up Jake." I say with more volume this time. Gwen let go of Jake's arm and walks with me to our closet while Jake goes to have the cook make breakfast. We pull open our closet and step inside. After 20 minutes of looking for each of our outfits we decide on the right ones.

I put on a baby doll pink tube top from _Wet Seal_, short jean skirt and gray hoodie both from _Hollister_, _Stiletto Heel Leather Sandals_, put on my _Forever 21_ bold silver hoops, my silver star shaped necklace also from _Forever21,_ pink _Betsey Johnson sunglasses _and my _Tarina Tarantino Cherub & Glass Pearl Stretch Bracelet _and grabbed my_Elle Fashion _purse.

I have to confirm Gwen outfit to make sure it's appropriate. That okay by her because I pretty much let her wear anything that doesn't make her look too much like a striper. Gwen put on, _Topshop Vintage Distressed Hotpant_jean shorts, with brown capri leggings, a brown halter-top from _Charlotte Russe,_ Australian pink _Ugg Boots_, big hot pink star shaped earrings from _Claires_, bold brown bracelet from _Forever21_, _Louis Vuitton_ brown & pink purse, Enameled Cupcake necklace from _GPExclusive!__,_ and put on her _Juicy Couture_ sunglasses.**(AN:pics on profile.)**

After I was dressed I went into the kitchen. Gwen was straightening her hair. On the table in front of Jake were 3 plates of cookie size chocolate chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausages, 6 different brands of cereal, sparkling water, and _juicy juice_ for Gwen. Jake was already eating. This was our daily routine. I sat down next to Jake.

"You know, you don't have to take Gwen to school everyday. I understand you have your own life and career." I said to Jake.

"I like taking Gwen to school. But it kind of make Vanessa unhappy." Jake commented. That made me happy. I hate Vanessa. She was so bitchy and mean and pretty but she thinks Gwen a disgrace because she was a love child. Stupid bitch. Sorry, got carried away there.

"Well then all the more reason to take Gwen to school." I said grinning now. Jake laughed.

"I see your hair is looking better than this morning." Jake commented

"Oh that was a challenge." I shot back.

"I'm sure it was. For you at least." Jake teased playfully.

"I'm here!" Gwen shouted. She likes to make an entrance. She sat down next to me, gracefully.

"Gwen what time does you school start?" Jake asked. Gwen rolled her perfect gray, almost silver, sparkling eyes. He has been taking her to school for almost her whole life and he still can't remember what time her school starts.

"8:30, but I like to get there at 8:40" Gwen reminded him.

"Why do you insist on being late?" I asked annoyed. She refused to go on time. Even when she did get to school on time she made sure of getting to class ten minutes late.

"Because that's when my first class starts." Gwen said. "If I get there on time, I would have to talk to the other kids." She said. Jake raised an eyebrow. "And the guys would hit on me." Gwen added then smiled. It always got Jake angry to hear the guys liked Gwen.

"Seriously you are more protective than her own dad." I said half kidding. Jake gritted his teeth, he hates Ricky for getting me pregnant so young. Or just getting me pregnant at all. But he loves Gwen, so I don't understand that.

"Speaking of your dad, Gwen." I said slightly changing the subject. "You need to call him." Gwen has to call Ricky before she goes to school everyday because he needs to talk to her and he's busy the rest of the day or we're busy. That's how it is when you're the child of a pop star and an actor. That's where Jake came in, he takes her to school everyday because he adores Gwen and vise versa. When I am busy with a Hannah thing he takes care of Gwen then too. But I pick her up everyday from school.

"Ok well, if we don't leave now we are going to be late. Even for Gwen's time." Jake said.

"Okay, Jake, don't get you panties in a bunch." Gwen said, "I'm hurrying." She stuffed her 3 pancakes an egg and a gulp of juice in her month. It scares me how much she can shove in her mouth. "Ohh can we take the Volvo, Jake" Gwen begged. "Please!"

"Why?" Jake asked.

"Because that's what Edward Cullen drives!" I rolled my eyes. Gwen was obsessed with the book _Twilight_. Even more she was obsessed with Edward Cullen so much we had to buy a yellow _Porche_, an old rusty red _Chevy_ truck, a jeep, a _Volkswagen_ _Rabbit_ and a silver _Volvo._ And body glitter to make her sparkle in the sun.

"It's unnecessary Gwen, we have a perfectly good limo out front." Jake said. Jake never understood how Gwen inherited my never stop till you get what you want attitude. Gwen was about to argue when I interrupted to save time.

"Just take the silver Volvo." I said tossing Jake the keys.

"Thanks mom!" Gwen said again.

"You spoil that kid rotten." Jake murmured. I pretended I didn't hear.

"Love you baby girl." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Love you too!" Gwen said to me. Then turns to Jake. "I'm ready."

"Okay let's get in the car."

As soon as they left, I called my dad. There was no answer, so I called his cell and Jackson's cell when there was no answer. Still got the machine every time. "Hum, wonder what's up" I said to myself but didn't think much of it.

I pulled out my Voyage cell phone and searched through the numbers I had. Lilly's name stuck out to me. So did Oliver's. I decided to call Oliver first then see if Lilly could do anything today.

Lilly wouldn't be out taking her kids to school entire. Lilly's kids didn't have normal school. A special tutor home schooled them. I bet the tutor costs over 10,000 dollars but Lilly is loaded now, so she can afford him. She was a fashion designer. I love having Hannah be a model for her clothing line and Gwen loves trying on her stuff with Lilly's daughters. Mostly when Dustin is being tutored for school or else he wants to watch her model clothes. Him watching her makes her fell awkward.

I pressed the dial button on Oliver's name. He is still living in Malibu but don't think he's life didn't change. He is the president of a huge magazine named "Spotlight" (**AN: totally just made that up on the spot. Lol**.) He has a new girlfriend named Alexis. She's pretty enough but he doesn't exactly seem happy with her. Something's missing from their relationship but it's none of my business.

"Hello?" Oliver's voice came through the phone.

"Hi, Oliver, it's Miley. I was just wondering how you are."

"Pretty good. Alexis is here. How is Gwen?" Oliver asked. He was after all, Gwen's godfather so he was entitled to ask.

"Good, she just left for school."

"Great, bring her to see me soon"

"Will do. So what going on in Spotlight this month?" I asked mostly to see if they were going to put me in it.

"Nothing big. The Twilight franchise is rising to new levels, Gwen will be glad to know," I could hear a smile in his voice. "Heroes new season spoilers, Mikayla has a new album out and is doing a new movie, dating advise from _America's Next Top Model's _winner, sports recaps, new cars out, how to build a fast running truck, new celebrities hookups and other stuff and some girly crap Lexi and Gwen both suggested. Do you think Hannah Montana could do a column about your daughter and new life and your comeback?" Hannah Montana had made a comeback in the last few years, still not as big as Mikayla but has a lot of fans.

"I don't know Oliver, I really don't want to expose Gwen to the public and have it change her life." I said

"Her father's a pretty boy actor and mother is a pop star, isn't she sort of doomed to the famous life." Oliver's voice was mocking when talking about Gwen father. He wasn't too fond of him like everyone else. Lilly was the only one who was really okay with him. She actually thought Ricky was really good looking. "Besides can't you give her a fake name like yours and dress her up and give her, her own alter ego?" Oliver added.

"No, I want her to have a normal life as long as possible. She's already starting to want to join the famous world. Hey! Wait are you the one who's been talking to her abut it?" I was angry now.

"Maybe," Oliver hesitated. "But not just me, I'm sure Jake's talking her into it too." Oliver had a point. Jake was always talking about her talent. She was 10 times better than me at singing. "What age were you when you became Hannah Montana anyway?"

"Like 13, why?"

"Well isn't Gwen 12. So you weren't much older than her when you became Hannah Montana." Oliver again had a point. But he could never understand what it's like to expose you child to the public like that. I have no clue how my daddy did but I don't think I could.

"Whatever Oliver. Listen I have to go, talk to you tomorrow maybe."

"Where are you going?" Oliver was starting to get nosy

"Going to see about hanging out with Lilly today."

"Kay tell Jake and Gwen and uh Lilly I said hi" Oliver and Lilly had not kept in touch. They had a falling out too but they never repaired their friendship. Oliver had no clue that Lilly had kids but Lilly was fully aware he had a new girlfriend. She didn't like it no matter how much she tried to deny it that hurt look she has always comes acrossed her face when I mention his new girlfriend.

I hung up with Oliver and texted Lilly.

I said:

"_Do u want 2 go 2 da mall later? I'm bored so I wondered if you wanted to do somthin? Txt me back! Luv ya'll always Miley!_"

I was planning on flying my private jet to somewhere today. I just need to call Jake and ask him to pick Gwen up from school and take care of her till I get home. I probably don't even need to ask. Jake sometimes just calls and asks if he can pick Gwen up from school and comes over and hangs out with me.

Lilly has her strange theories that he still loves me and is trying to prove that he would be a good father to Gwen. As amusing as her theories are there not possible, right? Defiantly not!

My phone stared buzzing. I look at Lilly's reply.

"_Sure I wood luv 2! Luv u 4eva, Lilly_"

I was more than happy with my life. With my wonderful daughter and Lilly and Oliver. And just being friends with Jake. Right?

**AN: Please leave a review. I need 6 for me to update again. I have now allowed anonymous reviews so now people without a username don't have an excuse. And I have pictures of all the new characters and Miley and Gwen's clothes on my profile. XOXO**


End file.
